Just a piece of my heart
by silentlyOnumb
Summary: Naruto aime Sakura. Sasuke réalise qu'il a un faible pour elle également mais prend une décision. OS!Christmas


J'ai réfléchi des heures durant à ton cadeau de Noël.

Pas le cadeau emballé dans du beau papier et surmonté d'un joli ruban rouge. Non, un cadeau d'un autre niveau, peut-être moins...physique. A vrai dire j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit sans voir les minutes défiler sur mon réveil avec l'impression lourde et suffocante qu'à quelques centimètres au dessus de moi une épée de Damoclès n'attendait que mon sursaut pour me trancher la gorge.

J'ai fait comme toute bon ninja devait de faire. J'ai posé les faits que je savais sûr et indélébiles.

Tu l'aimes. Et si tu oses, si tu oses me dire que tu ne le pensais pas que tu étais fatigué et toutes ces excuses plus que bidons, je t'étripe dans un Chidori si puissant que ton derrière d'illuminé va valser dans tout le village. Tu me l'as dis, tu l'as marmonné dans ton haleine qui puait l'alcool de saké et la douleur...La douleur qui se sentait dans chacun de tes mots, qui alourdissait ta voix et qui faisait pointer des larmes au coin de tes grands yeux bleus.

Naruto...t'es mon meilleur ami. Hein ?

C'est vrai. C'est vrai que depuis que je suis revenu, depuis que tu m'as ouvert les yeux, sur moi, sur mon frère, sur l'amitié qu'on a l'un pour l'autre, j'ai tendance à regarder à l'extérieur de ma petite personne.

Et l'extérieur se résume à une seule personne pour le moment. Sakura.

Tu me crois si je te dis que je ne voulais pas ça ? Je voulais pas commencer à la regarder comme la femme qu'elle est devenue...crois-moi j'aurais préférée la voir toujours comme cette gamine qui me collait avec cet air béat sur le visage qui avait le don de m'agacer très sérieusement. Je voulais pas sentir ces battements de cœur ratés, je ne voulais pas chercher son regard, je voulais pas la laisser s'emparer de moi si facilement.

Je te jure Naruto, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux sur quelqu'un que tu avais déjà dans ton cœur.

Je le savais que tu l'aimais. Depuis tellement longtemps en plus.

J'aurais pressenti les prémices, j'aurais deviné ce qui se passait en moi j'aurais préféré m'arracher le cœur plutôt que de t'infliger ça.

Je te fais souffrir. En t'ignorant je t'ai fait souffrir, en partant pour Orochimaru je t'ai fait souffrir, et maintenant en revenant je te fais souffrir quand même. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça.

Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Tout du moins j'ai ouvert les yeux bien avant que ce sentiment ne s'installe dans ma tête, que les mots ne s'ancrent dans chaque goutte de mon sang et chaque parcelle de ma peau. Je ne suis pas infusé d'elle. Pas comme toi. Pas autant que toi.

Je te mentirais (et tu sais que les grands et fiers Uchiha ne mentent pas), si je te disais que je n'ai pas mal, que je ne ressens rien à l'idée de jouer les entremetteurs entre toi et elle.

Mais ton amour pour elle te ronge de l'intérieur.

Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne souffre pas.

Mais tu as déjà tant souffert toi-même.

Je ne te mens pas quand je te dis que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Oui, au détriment du mien...à quel bonheur ai-je le droit encore, moi traître du village, rejeté de tous ? Ta présence et ton amitié suffisent amplement à ma survie quotidienne. Et je ne veux pas te perdre pour des sentiments que je n'arrive pas à définir, pour un _amour _que je ne sais même pas sûr et surtout réciproque.

Alors que toi, tu es sûr de ce que tu ressens même si tu ne lui as pas encore avoué. Même si tu t'emmêle les pinceaux, que tu me dis que non tu ne ressens rien pour elle, et que la seconde d'après tu m'avoues que tu l'aimes.

Ça suffit. Tu as suffisamment souffert pour me ramener à Konoha, tu as sacrifié suffisamment pour moi.

Je ne suis qu'un idiot, oui c'est moi le baka, j'ai mis trop de temps à comprendre ce que je ressentais. Moi, l'un des plus puissants ninjas du village, les plus rapides et réactifs, j'ai mis plus de trois semaines à me rendre que oui...peut-être...Sakura me plaisait.

Et même avant que je m'en rende compte, je savais que tu l'aimais. Oh je le savais très bien.

Et le pire c'est que je n'ai eu aucun contrôle là dessus, et que tu as suivi la lente descente infernale dans ma réalisation.

Le pire c'est aussi que je t'ai taquiné, comme nous deux seuls savons le faire, j'ai joué avec toi de tes sentiments pour elle parce que ça m'attendrissait de te voir si vulnérable face à elle, sans même voir que...moi-même je tombais dans le jeu de l'amour.

Tu as su être plus rapide et sincère envers toi-même et envers moi. Je me suis menti à moi-même toute ma vie, j'ai vécu une vie de mensonges, pourquoi t'attendais-tu à ce que je t'avoue qu'elle me plaisait du jour au lendemain ?

Un Uchiha est imprévisible. Même pour lui-même. Je ne m'attendais pas à te dire de vive voix que j'avais mal à l'idée de devoir vous mettre ensemble.

Parce qu'en plus tu n'avais plus le cran d'aller la voir pour lui confesser ton amour.

Tu me dis que ce n'est pas grave, que tu ne ressens rien, que tu ne l'as mérite pas, toutes ces conneries que seul toi peux débiter et qui me donne encore envie de te défoncer.

Et tu crois sincèrement que je la mérite plus toi ? Moi qui l'ai repoussée si violemment dans notre enfance, qui l'a ignorée dans notre adolescence, tu penses vraiment qu'elle m'acceptera comme ça, sans se poser de question ?

Non. Comme je t'ai dis je ne l'aime pas. En tout cas je n'en suis pas à ce stade.

Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi. C'est à mon tour. Je ne la regarderais plus, je n'attendrais plus rien d'elle.

Le voilà, ton cadeau de Noël.

Je t'offre le petit bout de mon cœur où elle s'est installée bien malgré moi, où elle a inscrit tout ses sourires et ses rires, et où j'ai l'impression qu'aimer ou tout du moins être attiré par quelqu'un est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui puisse exister. Je t'offre mes sentiments car ils peuvent t'aider à ce que tu ais le courage de lui avouer. De tout lui avouer.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon cœur. Je ferais le nécessaire pour arracher les racines de sa présence et ce même si je dois saigner. J'utiliserais désherbants, eau de javel, ou tout ces alcools tellement forts qu'on a l'impression qu'on ne sent plus rien.

Je ne veux plus rien sentir. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux redevenir ce cœur morne qui t'agaçait tant mais qui faisait qu'on s'appréciait. Je veux que mon cœur redevienne aussi pâle que ma peau et aussi noir que mes yeux.

Alors accepte ce petit bout de cœur qui est le mien. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir, ainsi que la promesse que je suis prêt à tout pour te rendre le sourire. Je ne perdrais pas le mien...je n'ai jamais eu de sourire, tu te souviens ? Il n'y pas d'intérêt à perdre quelque chose qu'on a pas.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Naruto. Je saurais faire face et je serais présent à votre union future avec mon fameux sourire en coin, les mains croisés sur mon torse avec qui sait...une nouvelle compagne.

Monte sur le manège de l'amour, moi je me contenterais de faire le nécessaire pour que Sakura y soit en même temps que toi. J'ai l'habitude de te voir sourire en sa présence et je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta joie de vivre à cause de ma simple faiblesse.

J'ai toujours considéré l'amour comme une faiblesse : il faut que je continue ainsi.

Toi tu as la chance de pouvoir le voir comme une force...ne laisse pas cette chance te glisser des doigts.

Je te sacrifie un bout de mon cœur. Il m'en reste assez pour vivre, me nourrir, et t'emmerder jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et je guérirais.

Donc ton cadeau n'est ni emballé dans un joli paquet, ni beau à voir. Mes sentiments ne sont pas beaux à voir. Mais sous ton aura qui illumine tout le village, tu grefferas ce morceau de cœur qui renforceras le tien et qui j'espère t'aideras.

Je dois y aller, Naruto. Reste silencieux ne proteste pas et accepte. Accepte juste. J'ai accepté tes sacrifices, accepte le mien. Je dois y aller car il faut que je me repose.

On a du mal à respirer, avec un peu moins de cœur.

Oh et au fait....Joyeux Noël.


End file.
